Masque de pierre
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Alors que Lily et Severus filaient le parfait amour à travers un mariage parfait, et la fondation d'une famille parfaite, une prophétie fut révélée par un Mangemort. James Potter, malgré la hargne qu'il a envers Severus, jure de les protéger. Mais il était un Mangemort, et les a trahis. Harry est mort. Severus croit Lily morte. Lily le voit mort. Elle part, pour changer d'identité.


J'avais envie d'essayer... essayer une nouvelle Potterfiction... toujours sur un fond noir et dramatique. Mais avec un nouveau style d'écriture. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, et que je ne suis pas trop incompréhensible...

**CREDITS :** Le premier poème s'intitule ''À une mendiante rousse'', et le second ''Hymne à la beauté''. Tous deux proviennent du génie de Charles Baudelaire.

**DISCLAIMERS :** À venir. Pour l'instant, tous les personnages de ce chapitre appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

« _Blanche fille aux cheveux roux,__  
__Dont la robe par ses trous__  
__Laisse voir la pauvreté__  
__Et la beauté,__Pour moi, poète chétif,__  
__Ton jeune corps maladif,__  
__Plein de taches de rousseur,__  
__A sa douceur. _»

Qu'il était fou. Grand ténébreux amoureux. À lui trouver, chaque jour, un poème, à lui envoyer sur une feuille de papier jauni et rugueux, sur laquelle il écrivait, de sa belle plume de corbeau du noir le plus profond, de l'écriture la plus fine et la plus belle, ainsi que la plus gothique. Une feuille qui lui apparaissait dès que l'aube venait l'éveiller, même si ses bras l'étreignait d'amour. Il était fou. Elle était folle de lui.

***  
_  
_«_ Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,  
Ô Beauté ! ton regard, infernal et divin,  
Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime,  
Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin._

Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore ;  
Tu répands des

_parfums__comme un soir orageux ;  
Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore  
Qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux._ »

Pure folie qu'était leur relation. Un mariage d'amour, un mariage sans larmes ni sang. Le bonheur des plus heureux, ils l'avaient. La seule souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée, n'avait été que la souffrance de la femme épuisée par le travail acharné, que lui avait réclamé l'enfant capricieux, niché dans le creux de son ventre, pour sortir, en sanglots et en larmes, pour être consolé par ses parents. Rien ne pouvait détruire cette idylle, il était son corbeau, il était sien, elle était sienne, douce flamme joyeuse. Et cet enfant était leur, même à travers la mort. Il était leur sang, il était leurs entrailles, le fruit de leur passion, le fruit de leur désir. Ces idylles étaient leur seul bouclier, face au proche danger qui les guettait dans l'ombre.

Une idylle n'est nulle protection, juste une illusion. Et pourtant c'est ce qui arriva ce soir là, douce nuit d'automne où se baladaient les enfants inconscients, vêtus d'orange, vêtus de noir, vêtus de rouge, vêtus de blanc, leurs capes tournoyant, leurs queues fouettant le vent. Dans les ruelles pavées d'ombre, arriva le Triste Sire, Souverain des Noirceurs du monde. Visage de craie et yeux de rubis, ne pouvant masquer le sourire de la jouissance perverse, en réalisant que ses victimes étaient là. Insouciants de la bête qui rôdait, ignorant alors l'épée de Damoclès, celle qui planait bien trop près de leur tête.

D'un coup de l'arme méchante qu'il tenait dans sa main, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu priver les enfants de leur mère. Mais il ne le fit point, préférant se hâter, et en finir pour de bon. Le traître avait trahi, tel le voulait la sordide tradition. La protection n'en était que brisée, ne laissant à la maigre famille que le souhait de celle-ci. Mais le tout était brisé, le travail acharné, de plusieurs mois alors. L'homme était là, géniteur du gamin souriant, jouant avec lui, lui offrant le sourire, comme le voulait la Vie. Seule la mère manquait à l'appel, mais sûrement, devait-elle préparer le souper, repas copieux à s'en pourlécher les lèvres. Et l'homme à la même couleur dont avait été peint le corbeau, alla coucher son enfant, le laissant dans les bras de Morphée, qui veillerait sur lui jusqu'au petit matin.

Mais le seuil fut franchi, avec pour seule invitation reçue, le désir fulgurant de la soif de sang. Et le sévère arriva, sa propre arme en main, brave homme de la famille, prêt à mourir pour la défendre. Mais ce n'était que s'offrir à la Mort, malgré le courage de l'homme, qui se battait pour la survie, s'accrochant désespérément à l'espoir et à l'amour. Soit, qu'était-ce idiot. Qui accepterait de mourir par amour ? Fadaises qu'était-ce. Et il continuait sans répits, contre le Seigneur Noir, même si le havre autour d'eux s'effondrait, les cris de l'enfant arraché à la nuit, rivalisant contre le fracas de l'effondrement. Et puis plus rien ne fut, lorsque l'éclair de la mort jaillit, frappant de plein fouet l'homme, pour qu'il tombe doucement, dans un temps infini, et s'écroule en arrière. Le Semeur de la Mort s'avança, s'éloignant du soldat tombé au combat, plus rien ne pouvant arrêter sa quête meurtrière. L'enfant était là, seul et abandonné, la Mort ayant arraché sa seule famille. Il pleurait, aigu et agaçant, mais le baiser mortel qui lui avait arraché son géniteur le frappa à son tour, lui faisant cesser ses jérémiades d'insolent. Le joyau de pureté au teint pâle et aux cheveux foncés avait trépassé, brisant le mythe de l'innocence.

Et il quitta cette tombe noire emplie de cadavres déjà froids, le père s'éveillant. La tête brûlante et les muscles raides, il comprit qu'il avait survécu. Et son esprit fatigué par la bataille, comprit vite ce pourquoi, en reconnaissant son propre cadavre, celui d'un leurre qui avait ralenti le trépas. Mais sa vue était noire et terne, autant que son cœur était triste. Le chant du silence mortel résonnait à ses oreilles, et la peur au ventre, alla rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine. Mais elle gisait là, allongée au sol, les bras étendus, les yeux grand ouverts sous les débris qui cachaient son corps. Sa dulcinée, femme de ses désirs et de son cœur, avait trépassé pour les méandres sombres du néant, et il ne put que repousser ce cercueil, pour embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres froides et noires.

L'enfant s'était tut, la cruelle mélancolie continuait, montant les marches, pieds faits de plomb, une dernière lueur blanche éclairant son chemin assombri. Mais son sang était là, gisant au sol, son visage rond ruisselant de sang chaud, corps brisé, corps meurtri, os broyés. Brûlantes de douleur, les larmes coulèrent, voilà qu'il était seul, seul avec son infinie souffrance. Il n'était qu'un faible, qui n'avait pu protéger sa famille, et le voilà seul avec ses idylles brisées. Vie parfaite, il n'en existait aucune, mais vie brisée, c'était lui qui avait la pire. Désormais, père indigne, mari niais, fils assassin, il n'avait plus qu'à quitter cette terre.

Mais le sable s'écoula, jusqu'à son dernier grain, et plus tard dans la nuit, Lily s'éveilla. La Vie l'avait gardée, lui promettant le retour après une ou deux heures de sommeil. Souffle court, visage bleui, reprenant le même chemin détruit et balayé que celui qui avait demandé sa main et un enfant d'elle. Mais les yeux fermés, un filet de liquide vital coulant au coin de ses lèvres, ses cheveux de corbeau voletant encore sous la brise fraîche, les vêtements déchirés, il semblait dormir, serrant son enfant contre lui. Tout deux, silencieux, sans sourire, sans vie, le visage noirci.

–Oh Severus... Severus, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie... Harry, mon bébé...

Mais la femme aux cheveux de feu éteint pouvait encore sangloter pendant des cycles de lune encore. Le sévère avait été dans les bras glacés de la Mort, qui l'avait embrassé, tel la sombre et belle Lilith embrassant le malheureux Caïn, ne lui apportant que la malédiction. Et elle pleurait, les flots salés coulaient sur son visage d'ange déchu, peut-être que ça les ramènerait à la vie.

Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avaler l'élixir de rapidité, et courir loin de cette tombe noire qui lui avait tout pris. Sans vêtements, sans argent, sans nourriture ni défense, elle courut, pour partir loin de cette vie brisée. Le sage était mort. La vaillante vieille l'avait suivie. Le chien et le loup, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avaient quitté cette vie ensemble. Combien à parier que le traître cynique et quémandant vengeance derrière ses deux verres ronds les avait suivis ? Tous n'étaient plus. Tous avaient été retrouvés flottant dans un bain de sang grésillant, les visages inertes, les guerriers morts à la guerre. Si sa survie s'ébruitait, la sentence criminelle alors sur elle s'abattrait. Et elle courut à travers les poignards froids qui tombaient du ciel, s'abattant sur elle. Mais sans s'arrêter, elle s'éloignait toujours plus de cette maison où avait été semée la mort, pour partir, et adopter un masque de pierre.


End file.
